


Introduction to Pancake-Making

by scintilla10



Category: Community
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For gwynevere1.</p><p>The very delightful  fishpatrol has recorded a podfic of this fic, along with many other Community fics, as part of her <a href="http://cantapodpatrol.livejournal.com/14946.html">Studyology: A Mini Community Anthology</a>.  Please check it out and tell her how amazing it is!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Introduction to Pancake-Making

**Author's Note:**

> For gwynevere1.
> 
> The very delightful fishpatrol has recorded a podfic of this fic, along with many other Community fics, as part of her [Studyology: A Mini Community Anthology](http://cantapodpatrol.livejournal.com/14946.html). Please check it out and tell her how amazing it is!

"Troy and Abed in the mo-o-rning!"

"Greetings and salutations," Abed said.

"Salutations and greetings," Troy said.

"It's bright and early, and we're here in the kitchen talking to Annie, our new roommate," Abed said.

"Hi, Annie!" Troy said.

"Hi guys," Annie said shyly.  "Thanks for having me on the show."

"So, you're going to show the viewers at home how to make pancakes," Troy said.

Annie nodded. "Chocolate chip pancakes," she said. "With whip cream."

"Mmmm," said Troy.

"Delicious!" said Abed.

"Can you make them different shapes, like dinosaurs?" Troy added.

Annie scrunched her nose up.  "Um, dinosaurs might be too hard," she said.  "I could make a mouse with chocolate chip eyes?"

Troy looked concerned.  "I don't like mice," he said.

Abed nodded.  "We're not really fans of mice on this show. What else can you do?"

Annie looked down at the sizzling pan.  "How about one in the shape of a T for Troy?" she said.

A wide smile broke out over Troy's face.  "But can you also make an A for Annie and Abed?" he asked quickly.

"They might be kinda blobby," Annie said doubtfully.  But when she saw their disappointed faces, she said, "Let's try, anyway!"

The T shape turned out to be more obscene than Annie was intending and then the A turned out to look kind of like a pair of spread legs, so that was even more obscene -- and that was even before they added the whip cream.  But they were delicious and chocolate-y, and Troy and Abed didn't seem to mind, so Annie thought that her morning show debut had turned out pretty okay.


End file.
